Misi Pencarian Bibit
by Yola-ShikaIno
Summary: Nara Shikamaru diberikan misi oleh Tsunade-sama. Shikamaru memberi nama tim-nya adalah Tim Pencarian Bibit. Shikamaru bekerja sama dengan Yamanaka Ino, yang dulu rekan se-timnya waktu di akademi. Siapa yang akan menjadi anggota Tim Pencarian Bibit di Tim Shikamaru? Apakah mereka berhasil menjalankan misi?/BAD SUMMARY/One-shoot/Mind to Read and Review?


Hello ini fanfic ke-7

Pairing Shikamaru x Ino

Dengan adanya fict yang belum terselesaikan saya buat fict baru lagi hoho :D

Jangan bosen-bosen kalau baca fict karya Author yang satu ini pasti Genre-nya Romance and Pairing-nya ShikaIno.

Author Yola-ShikaIno minta maaf dulu sebelum kalian baca fict ini yaa! Maaf apabila ada typo(s) saya sudah cek apabila ada mungkin itu tidak ke cek. Gomen~!

Maaf juga kalau fict ini kayaknya OOC banget. Aku udah coba biar gak OOC.

_DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

Seorang pria berambut hitam yang dikuncir menyerupai nanas sedang berjalan ke Kantor Hokage. Seperti biasa pria ini lebih senang memandang awan sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. "_Misi di hari yang seindah ini? Mendokusai." _Kata pria itu dalam hatinya. Sesampainya di Kantor Hokage, pria itu mengetuk pintu kayu besar.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Silahkan masuk!" kata seseorang dalam ruangan itu yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Sang Hokage sendiri, Tsunade.

Pria itu lalu membuka pintu dan segera masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan banyak kumpulan kertas. Pria itu hanya menatap sang Hokage dengan malas.

"Nara Shikamaru kau mendapatkan misi di Desa Kirigakure. Misimu kali ini adalah mencari dan membawa bibit tanaman obat untuk pengobatan di Konohagakure ini. Bibit tanaman ini sudah diincar oleh beberapa shinobi dari desa lain. Jadi berhati-hatilah dalam membawa bibit ini ke Konoha. Kau boleh pilih 2 orang lainnya untuk menjalani misi ini." Kata Sang Hokage—Tsunade panjang lebar. Pria berambut model nanas—Nara Shikamaru hanya mengangguk malas.

"Tapi, aku menganjurkan—" sebelum Tsunade melanjutkan kata-katanya ada orang lain yang mengetuk pintu kantor Hokage ini. "Masuk!" kata Tsunade. Seorang gadis pirang diikat _ponytail_ masuk ke dalam kantor Hokage ini.

"Oh rupanya kau _Ino-chan! _Silahkan masuk!" kata Tsunade ramah. Gadis berambut pirang—Yamanaka Ino lalu berdiri disamping Nara Shikamaru. Yamanaka Ino seorang kunoichi Konohagakure yang terkenal dengan kecantikkan luar-dalamnya tersenyum ketika berdiri di samping Nara Shikamaru.

"Baik Nara Shikamaru aku menganjurkan Yamanaka Ino untuk menjalani misi bersamamu. Aku harap kau bisa menerimanya di tim-mu. Bagaimana?" tanya Tsunade. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk untuk yang kedua kalinya. Setelah itu Shikamaru dan Ino keluar dari Kantor Hokage.

"Shikamaru, siapa seorang lagi yang akan kau ajak untuk misi kali ini?" tanya Ino yang sedang berjalan di meninggalkan Kantor Hokage bersama Shikamaru di sampingnya.

"Akimichi Chouji." Jawab Shikamaru singkat. Ino hanya mengangguk pelan. Bersahabat lama dengan Shikamaru tidak membuatnya mudah tersinggung karena ucapan Shikamaru yang singkat ini.

"Ino!" panggil Shikamaru menghentikan langkah Ino yang baru mau masuk ke _Yamanaka Florist. _

"Apa?" tanya Ino singkat.

"Aku baru ingat kalau Chouji sedang ada misi dengan Neji dan Tenten." Kata Shikamaru. Ino yang mendengar kata-kata Shikamaru memasang muka bingung. Tiga menit kemudian Ino kembali tersenyum pada Shikamaru. "Bagaimana kalau kita ajak Naruto?" tanya Ino pada Shikamaru.

"Kau yakin? Bukankah kau tidak suka dengan Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru pada Ino.

Ino hanya tertawa pelan mendengarkan ucapan Shikamaru. "Membenci seorang pahlawan Konoha? Mana mungkin. Lagi pula perlahan aku juga menyukai Naruto kok, haha.." jawab Ino diselingi tawa khas gadis Yamanaka ini.

"Tidak mungkin kita mengajak Naruto, dia baru pulang misi." Jawab Shikamaru penuh kemenangan. Ino yang mendengar jawaban Shikamaru hanya tertunduk. Mereka berdua sama-sama bingung siapa yang akan diajak bekerja sama dalam tim pencarian bibit ini. Tiba-tiba seorang wanita berambut pirang yang diikuti seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek yang membawa seekor babi mengagetkan Shikamaru dan Ino.

"Kalian belum berangkat?" tanya wanita berambut pirang itu.

"_Tsunade-sama,_ kami masih bingung siapa satu orang lagi yang bisa mengisi kekosongan di tim ini. Apa _Tsunade-sama _punya usul?" tanya Ino. Tsunade tampak sedang berpikir. Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda melewati _Yamanaka Florist _dengan sebuah buku ditangannya.

"Sai!" panggil Tsunade. Pemuda yang bernama Sai itu segera memberikan senyum kepada Sang Hokage—Tsunade dan berjalan menuju sekumpulan orang yang berada di depan _Yamanaka Florist. _"Kau ikut Nara Shikamaru dan Yamanaka Ino ke Kirigakure untuk menjalankan misi. Berhubung sudah lengkap cepatlah kalian berangkat ke Kirigakure, aku sangat membutuhkan bibit itu!" perintah Tsunade. Shikamaru, Ino, dan Sai sama-sama mengangguk bersamaan. Setelah mendapat jawaban dari Shikamaru, Ino, dan Sai, Tsunade dan Shizune pergi meninggalkan _Yamanaka Florist. _

"Baik satu jam dari sekarang kalian persiapkan barang-barang yang akan digunakan untuk misi kali ini. Setelah itu kita bertemu di gerbang Konoha." Kata Shikamaru pada Ino dan Sai. Ino dan Sai hanya mengangguk pertanda mengerti. Setelah itu mereka semua menyebar.

.

.

_**1 jam kemudian di Gerbang Konoha**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tim Pencarian Bibit yang beranggotakan Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, dan juga Sai segera berangkat ke desa Kirigakure. Perjalanan menuju desa Kirigakure sangat jauh dan membuat tim Pencarian Bibit harus beristirahat di tengah hutan. Tim pencari bibit mendirikan 2 tenda, 1 tenda untuk Ino dan tenda lainnya untuk Shikamaru dan Sai. Ketika tenda sudah selesai didirikan, Shikamaru langsung beristirahat di tendanya dan menyisakan tempat yang akan digunakan Sai nanti. Shikamaru mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya tapi dia tidak bisa. Tidak biasanya seorang Shikamaru mengidap penyakit insomnia. Terpaksa Shikamaru bangun dan berjalan keluar tenda.

Ketika Shikamaru sudah keluar tenda dilihatnya Ino dan Sai yang sedang berbincang-bincang di dekat api unggun. Ino dan Sai sama-sama tersenyum. _'__Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Kenapa mereka begitu akrab? Hari sudah larut mengapa mereka belum tidur?__' _tanya Shikamaru dalam hatinya. _'__Lebih baik aku menyusul mereka.__'_Kata Shikamaru dalam hatinya. Ketika Shikamaru mulai berjalan mendekat, Shikamaru melihat adegan yang tidak ingin dilihatnya. Sai dan Ino berciuman. Setelah melihat kejadian itu, Shikamaru mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghampiri mereka dan kembali menuju tendanya.

Besoknya setelah merapikan tenda dan segala keperluan lainnya, Tim Pencarian Bibit kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ke Desa Kirigakure. Dalam perjalanan menuju Desa Kirigakure, Shikamaru berjalan duluan di depan Sai dan Ino. Ino hanya menatap Shikamaru aneh. _'__Ada apa dengan Shikamaru?__'_tanya Ino dalam hati.

Shikamaru yang melompat melewati dahan-dahan lebih cepat dibanding Ino dan Sai membuat Ino dan Sai harus mengejar Shikamaru. Tiba-tiba ketika Ino sedang melompati dahan pohon ada sebuah kunai yang melukai kaki kiri Ino.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Sai pada Ino.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Ino singkat.

"Ayo kita cari dari mana kunai itu berasal!" aja Sai pada Ino. Ino dan Sai sama-sama mencari dari mana kunai itu berasal karena tidak menemui jawaban, Ino dan Sai lalu mengejar Shikamaru yang sudah mulai jauh. Shikamaru yang sudah sampai duluan di gerbang Desa Kirigakure menunggu Ino dan Sai sambil duduk di salah satu batu besar. Dilihatnya dari jauh Ino yang sedang duduk di atas singa buatan Sai, sementara itu Sai duduk di singa lainnya.

"Mengapa kalian lama sekali?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Kau yang berlari dengan cepat!" kata Sai pada Shikamaru.

"Aku sudah bilang kita harus cepat!" kata Shikamaru dengan sedikit nada tinggi.

"Sudah ayo kita selesaikan misi kita!" ajak Ino pada Shikamaru dan juga Sai.

"Mengapa kau tidak berjalan?" tanya Shikamaru pada Ino. "Kau tidak usah manja!" kata Shikamaru pada Ino. _'__Kau kenapa Shikamaru? Sikapmu berubah!__'_kata Ino dalam hatinya. Ino yang mendengar ucapan Shikamaru lalu mencoba untuk berdiri namun, Ino jatuh untungnya ada Sai yang menangkap Ino.

"Shikamaru! Biarkan dia naik singaku. Sepertinya kunai tadi bukan kunai sembarangan." Kata Sai. Shikamaru yang melihat Ino jatuh langsung berlari menghampiri Ino yang sudah berada dalam pangkuan Sai. Shikamaru lalu membantu Ino berdiri dan membantu Ino untuk naik ke atas singa milik Sai.

"Sai, tadi kau bilang ada kunai. Apa maksudnya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tadi ketika aku dan Ino mengerjarmu, ada sebuah kunai yang melukai kaki kiri Ino. Kami sudah mencari siapa yang melemparkan kunai-nya pada Ino tapi hasilnya nol." Kata Sai pada Shikamaru.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Shikamaru pada Ino. Ino lalu tersenyum kepada Shikamaru.

"Sudah jangan pedulikan aku, aku tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula aku ninja medis mana mungkin aku selemah itu? Ayo kita selesaikan misinya!" ajak Ino pada Shikamaru dan Sai.

"_mendokusai!" _jawab Shikamaru pada Ino. Tim Pencarian Bibit lalu masuk ke Desa Kirigakure dan berjalan menuju danau Desa Kirigakure. Sesampainya di danau itu, Ino mencoba turun dari singa buatan Sai. Hal yang dilakukan pertama kali oleh Ino adalah menurunkan kaki kanannya agar menginjak tanah, setelah itu kaki kirinya. Tapi, Ino langsung terjatuh lagi. Sai langsung membantu Ino berdiri dan membantunya untuk duduk di atas singa buatannya.

"_Arigatou Sai-kun!" _kata Ino pada Sai. Sai hanya membalas kata-kata Ino dengan senyum palsu buatannya.

"Shikamaru, yang mengetahui tentang bibit itu hanya Ino. Bagaimana cara kita menemukan bibit itu?" tanya Sai pada Shikamaru.

"Kalian cari saja sebuah bunga berwarna biru perpaduan antara bunga mawar, melati, dan tulip. Bibitnya berada di dalam bunga yang masih kuncup. Tapi, bunga itu sangat sulit dicari karena wangi bunga itu bisa berganti-ganti. Saat ini yang dibutuhkan adalah aku, tapi aku malah terluka." Kata Ino pada Sai dan Shikamaru.

"Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri. Aku dan Shikamaru pasti bisa menemukan bunga itu." Kata Sai pada Ino.

"_Gomen! _Gara-gara aku kita tidak bisa menjalankan misi ini dengan baik." Kata Ino. Sai hanya tersenyum kepada Ino.

"Gunakan _Shintenshin no Jutsu _padaku, dengan itu kau bisa membantu mencari bibit tanaman itu." Kata Shikamaru pada Ino.

"Hmm.. baiklah!" kata Ino. Ino pun langsung menggunakan _Shintenshin no Jutsu_pada Shikamaru. Seketika itu Ino sudah berada di dalam tubuh Shikamaru. Sesuai rencana Shikamaru, Ino menuntun Shikamaru untuk mencari bibit tanaman yang diperlukan itu. Setelah menemukannya, Ino melepaskan jutsu-nya dari Shikamaru. Tim Pencari Bibit pun kembali ke Konohagakure.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan ke Konohagakure Ino masih duduk di atas singa buatan Sai, sementara Sai dan Shikamaru berjalan. Karena hari sudah mulai gelap, Tim Pencarian Bibit memutuskan untuk beristirahat dahulu baru besok pagi akan melanjutkan perjalanan kembali ke Konohagakure. Shikamaru dan Sai lalu mendirikan 2 tenda, sementara Ino memasak ramen instant untuk kedua rekan tim-nya itu. Karena persediaan kayu bakar sudah habis, Sai berniat untuk mencari kayu bakar.

"Ino, aku akan mencari kayu bakar. Kau tetaplah bersama Shikamaru ya!" kata Sai sambil meninggalkan Ino. _'__Mencari perhatian huh?__'_gerutu Shikamaru dalam hatinya. Shikamaru lalu menghampiri Ino yang sedang duduk sambil membuat ramen instant. Shikamaru duduk di sebelah kanan Ino.

"Kakimu masih sakit?" tanya Shikamaru pada Ino.

"Sebenarnya tidak perih ataupun sakit, tapi setiap kali aku mencoba untuk berdiri atau berjalan rasanya sulit sekali. Penyakit ini belum pernah aku tangani sebelumnya. Bahkan selama di Konohagakure belum ada penyakit seperti ini." Kata Ino pada Shikamaru panjang lebar.

"Berarti kita harus segera kembali ke Konohagakure." Kata Shikamaru.

"Hah tidak usah terburu-buru, aku masih kuat kok." Pinta Ino pada Shikamaru sambil tersenyum.

"_mendokusai!" _jawab Shikamaru. Setelah Shikamaru mengucapkan kata keramatnya, keheningan menyelimuti Ino dan Shikamaru. Ramen instant yang sudah selesai dibuat Ino pun sudah dihabiskan oleh Shikamaru dan Ino, hanya tinggal untuk Sai saja.

Malam itu Ino berbaring di atas rumput yang tumbuh di tengah hutan itu dengan ditemani Shikamaru di sampingnya.

"Shikamaru, bolehkah aku bertanya?" tanya Ino.

"Kau sudah bertanya." Jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Huh bukan itu maksudku. Pertanyaan yang lain."

"Hn."

"Mengapa tadi pagi sikapmu berubah dan sekarang sikapmu sudah kembali normal?" tanya Ino.

"Entahlah itu terlalu merepotkan."

"Hah kau itu!"

"…."

"Oh iya dari tadi Sai belum kembali, kita membutuhkan kayu bakar itu sekarang." Kata Ino pada Shikamaru.

"Ya sudah biar aku mencarinya. Kau tinggal saja di sini." Kata Shikamaru. Ino hanya mengangguk pelan. Shikamaru segera mencari Sai dengan berkeliling hutan itu. Ketika Shikamaru sedang mencari Sai terdengar suara teriakan Ino. Shikamaru langsung berlari ke tempat peristirahatan Tim Pencarian Bibit. Ketika sudah sampai di tempat peristirahatan itu, Shikamaru tidak dapat menemukan Ino. Shikamaru lalu memeriksa daerah sekitar perapian. Shikamaru menemukan sepucuk surat yang tentu saja berasal dari orang yang menangkap Ino.

.

_Sekarang temanmu ada bersama kami. Kalau kau ingin temanmu selamat, kau harus berikan biji tanaman itu!_

_Berikan biji tanaman itu kepada kami dengan mengikuti petunjuk yang sudah kami berikan. Ikuti saja kunai yang sudah tertancap pada pohon-pohon di hutan ini._

_Sebaiknya kau cepat sebelum kau tidak bisa melihat temanmu lagi!_

_._

Shikamaru lalu mengikuti petunjuk yang sudah diberikan oleh penculik Ino. Kunai yang tertancap di batang pohon itu membawa Shikamaru ke sebuah pinggiran jurang. Ketika Shikamaru sedang melihat berapa ketinggian jurang itu, para penculik Ino datang sambil membawa Ino.

"Berikan biji tanaman itu!" kata seorang dari penculik Ino.

"Kembalikan dulu Ino kepadaku baru aku akan memberikan biji ini." Kata Shikamaru. Para penculik itu lalu berunding sebentar, setelah beberapa menit mereka pun memberikan jawaban kepada Shikamaru.

"Begini saja, kau maju dan aku juga akan maju sambil mengantarkan gadis ini. Setelah kita bertemu di pertengahan kita saling bertukar. Bagaimana?" tanya salah satu penculik yang sedang membawa Ino. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk. Shikamaru dan 2 orang penculik itu lalu berjalan bersamaan, ketika Shikamaru sudah bertemu dengan si penculik itu dia memberikan bibit tanaman itu kepada penculik yang sudah membawa Ino, begitu pun sebaliknya. Penculik lainnya yang bertugas menerangi jalan si penculik yang membawa Ino tiba-tiba tidak bisa bergerak. Penculik yang membawa bibit tanaman itu segera berhadapan dengan Shikamaru. Tapi, Shikamaru berhasil mengendalikan mereka berdua.

Para penculik lainnya lalu maju untuk menyerang Shikamaru. Tapi Shikamaru melawan mereka dengan menggunakan dua orang yang sedang dikendalikan olehnya. Salah seorang dari penculik itu berhasil melemparkan kunai ke arah Shikamaru, tapi Ino segera berdiri di depan Shikamaru dengan kaki pincangnya. Akibatnya, kaki kanan Ino terkena kunai itu.

"Kunai itu kunai kematian! Jika ada yang terkena kunai itu, sebentar lagi dia akan mati!" kata salah seorang penculik. Shikamaru segera melepaskan jutsu-nya dan membiarkan para penculik itu pergi.

"Ino bertahanlah!" kata Shikamaru.

"Sudah jangan pedulikan aku, lebih baik kau ambil biji itu!"

"Mengambil biji itu dan membiarkanmu terluka di sini? Tidak mungkin!"

"Cepat sebelum penculik itu pergi jauh!"

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan orang yang aku cintai."

"Apa maksudmu? Dahulukan misi kita." Kata Ino dengan kondisi yang sudah mulai melemah.

"Aku mencintaimu Ino. Aku mencintaimu. Jadi aku harap kau bertahan untukku." Kata Shikamaru sedikit panik. Ino lalu pingsan. Shikamaru lalu mengangkat Ino ala _bridal style. _

Sesampainya di tempat peristirahatan mereka, Shikamaru lalu membaringkan Ino di dekat tempat perapian. Ino masih pingsan, kunai yang tadi melukainya sama dengan kunai yang menyerangnya tadi pagi. Perlahan Ino mulai terbangun meskipun ekspresi mukanya menunjukkan bahwa Ia kesakitan.

"Ino, apa khasiat dari biji tanaman itu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Bisa menyembuhkan segala penyakit. Tapi mengapa kau malah memberikan bibit itu kepada mereka? Kalau begini misi kita gagal." Jawab Ino.

"Sudah tidak usah dipikirkan. Sekarang kita obati lukamu." Kata Shikamaru sambil berlari masuk ke tenda Ino. Setelah menemukan apa yang Shikamaru cari, dia segera berlari ke arah Ino. "Cepat kau makan biji ini!" pinta Shikamaru.

"Jadi biji yang tadi palsu?" tanya Ino.

"Jangan banyak bertanya cepat makan!"

"Tidak mau. Kalau kita tidak membawa biji ini ke Konohagakure, misi kita gagal." Kata Ino.

"Misi sudah tidak penting, yang penting kau selamat!"

"Aku pasti selamat."

"Jangan paksa aku untuk melakukan hal yang merepotkan itu, Ino."

"Aku tidak akan makan biji ini." Kata Ino mempertegas suaranya. Shikamaru lalu menggunakan jutsu _Kagemane no Jutsu _pada Ino. Ino yang sudah terkena jutsu milik Shikamaru hanya bisa pasrah. Ino yang dikendalikan oleh Shikamaru mengambil biji tanaman itu dan mulai memasukkannya ke dalam mulut Ino.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Shikamaru setelah melepaskan jutsu-nya pada Ino.

"Bodoh! Bagaimana sekarang? Biji ini sudah aku makan, padahal Konohagakure sangat membutuhkan biji ini!" kata Ino sambil memukul tangan Shikamaru. Shikamaru lalu memeluk erat Ino. "Aku lebih baik gagal dalam misi dibandingkan aku harus kehilanganmu." Kata Shikamaru. Ino hanya bisa diam dan membalas pelukkan Shikamaru.

"Ehemm Shikamaru? Ino?" kata sebuah suara yang membuat Shikamaru dan Ino melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Sai? Dari mana kau?" tanya Shikamaru penuh emosi. Sai hanya tersenyum palsu kepada Shikamaru. "Sudah jangan berikan senyum palsumu kepadaku." Pinta Shikamaru pada Sai.

"Aku mencari kayu bakar lalu ada beberapa orang yang menghalangiku." Kata Sai.

"_mendokusai!_ Ya sudah sekarang aku minta kau buat sebuah burung atau apapun karena kita harus segera pulang ke Konohagakure." Perintah Shikamaru pada Sai. Sai lalu menggambar setelah itu menghidupkannya. Shikamaru, Ino, dan Sai lalu segera pulang ke Konohagakure dengan meninggalkan peralatan peristirahatan mereka.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di Konohagakure, Tim Pencarian Bibit segera pergi ke Kantor Hokage. Ino yang masih belum pulih total terpaksa diangkat oleh Shikamaru karena Ino tidak mau terus menaiki binatang ciptaan Sai. Shikamaru masuk ke Kantor Hokage masih dalam posisi mengangkat Ino yang sedang tertidur dan lebih tepatnya pingsan.

"Nara Shikamaru, apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Yamanaka Ino?" tanya Tsunade.

"Cerita yang merepotkan. Lebih baik selamatkan Ino dulu!" kata Shikamaru. Shikamaru lalu menaruh Ino di atas sofa yang berada di kantor Hokage. Shizune lalu memeriksa keadaan Ino. Sementara Shikamaru dan Sai melapor kepada Tsunade.

"_Tsunade-sama _aku tidak berhasil membawa bibit tanaman yang diperlukan _Tsunade-sama."_ Kata Shikamaru.

"Aku yakin kau sudah bisa mengambilnya. Kau ke manakan bibit itu?" tanya Tsunade.

"Bibit itu sudah aku gunakan untuk menyembuhkan Ino." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Hah ya sudahlah, misimu sudah gagal. Sekarang kau boleh pergi, Shikamaru, Sai!" perintah Tsunade. Sai sudah mendahului Shikamaru keluar dari kantor Hokage. Shikamaru masih diam di tempatnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Ino?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Dia baik-baik saja setelah makan biji itu. Hanya saja dia sekarang sedang pingsan, karena pengaruh bibit tadi." Kata Shizune. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum tipis. Setelah mendengar kata-kata Shizune, Shikamaru langsung berjalan keluar dari kantor Hokage tersebut. Ketika Shikamaru sudah berada di luar kantor Hokage dan baru saja menutup pintu kantor Hokage itu, terdengar suara Tsunade dari dalam sana. Shikamaru lalu mendengarkan pembicaraan Shizune dan Tsunade dari balik pintu.

"Sudah ku bilang ini salah satu cara agar dia mau menyatakan cintanya pada Ino." Kata Tsunade diselingi suara tawa.

"_Tsunade-sama _hebat bisa memprediksikan ini." Puji Shizune. Tsunade hanya tertawa renyah. "Lalu _Ino-chan _bagaimana?" tanya Shizune.

"Tenang saja luka itu akan sembuh beberapa jam lagi. Aku tidak mungkin menyakiti salah satu _kunoichi _kesayanganku." Kata Tsunade. Shikamaru yang mendengar dari luar lalu mengetuk pintu Hokage Wanita itu.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Masuk saja!" kata Tsunade dari dalam ruangannya. Shikamaru lalu membuka pintu itu dan berjalan mendekati Tsunade. Jarak antara Shikamaru dan Tsunade sekarang hanya berjarak 1 meter.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan di sini, Nara Shikamaru?" tanya Tsunade.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya kepada _Tsunade-sama, _apa misi ini rencana _Tsunade-sama?_" tanya Shikamaru. Tsunade hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Aku melakukan ini karena aku ingin kau bisa lebih _gentle. _Ino itu _kunoichi _baik, cantik, dan juga cerdas, aku tidak ingin dia terus menunggumu yang mungkin tidak akan menyatakan perasaan padanya." Kata Tsunade panjang lebar. Ketika Tsunade sudah selesai menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru, Ino terbangun dari pingsannya.

"Kok aku sudah ada di sini?" tanya Ino.

"Kau bisa tanyakan sendiri pada Shikamaru, sekarang kau boleh pulang dan kakimu sudah sembuh." Kata Tsunade. Ino lalu mencoba berjalan kembali. Dengan didampingi Shikamaru di sisi kanannya.

Shikamaru mengantar Ino ke rumahnya. Dalam perjalanan Ino masih bertanya-tanya apa yang dimaksud oleh Tsunade tadi, akhirnya Ino memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Shikamaru. "Shikamaru, apa yang dimaksud _Tsunade-sama _tadi?" tanya Ino.

Shikamaru hanya menggenggam tangan Ino sambil melanjutkan perjalanan ke kediaman Yamanaka. Sesampainya di depan _Yamanaka Florist, _Shikamaru lalu melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Ino. "Yang _Tsunade-sama _inginkan adalah kita segera menikah." Kata Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

Ino kaget mendengar jawaban Shikamaru barusan. Meskipun Ino kaget, di dalam hatinya dia sangat senang dan juga bingung. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ino pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru lalu menceritakan apa yang dia dengar dari balik pintu kantor Hokage. Setelah mendengarkan cerita dari Shikamaru, Ino lalu ber 'oh' ria.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau kan?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Mau apa?" tanya Ino.

"_mendokusai. _Mewujudkan cita-cita _Tsunade-sama._" Kata Shikamaru dengan muka malasnya.

"Terserah kau saja."

"Berarti apa pun keputusanku kau menerimanya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya. Tapi, ada satu syarat." Kata Ino.

"Apa?"

"Kita harus mengucapkan terima kasih kepada _Tsunade-sama _atas rencana konyolnya." Kata Ino.

"Tentu saja. Lalu kapan kita menikah?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Kau bisa bicarakan hal itu kepada _Touchan." _Kata Ino sambil melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke rumahnya yang diikuti oleh Shikamaru.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di Kantor Hokage, Tsunade hanya bisa menunjukkan kerutan di dahinya. Shizune yang sedang menggendong Tonton—seekor babi berwarna pink hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

"Tagihan lagi? Seharusnya aku tidak usah mempedulikan urusan Shikamaru dan Ino." Kata Tsunade menyesali perbuatannya.

"_Tsunade-sama, _aku sudah memperingatkanmu tentang tagihan-tagihan yang makin menumpuk." Kata Shizune mengingatkan.

"Shikamaru! Ino! Kalian harus tanggung jawab!" kata Tsunade dengan ekspresi marahnya.

"Sabar!" hanya sepatah kata itu yang bisa diucapkan Shizune.

"Gara-gara cinta kalian, tagihanku semakin banyak! Aku sudah bilang hanya mengirimkan 3 orang penculik tidak usah banyak-banyak." Kata Tsunade.

"_Tsunade-sama, _nasi sudah jadi bubur. Semuanya sudah terlambat." Kata Shizune. Tsunade hanya bisa menerima tagihan terbesarnya.

Shikamaru yang sudah selesai berbicara dengan Inoichi melanjutkan ngobrol dengan Ino. Ino merasa telinganya mulai memerah dan memanas.

"Mengapa telingamu merah?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Mungkin ada yang membicarakanku." Jawab Ino.

"_mendokusai." _

"Tapi _feeling-_ku mengatakan bahwa _Tsunade-sama _sedang membicarakan kita Shikamaru."

"Tahu dari mana?"

"Aku sudah bilang _feeling." _

"Hah ya sudah lupakan saja, yang terpenting sekarang kita urusi persiapan pernikahan kita." Kata Shikamaru. Ino lalu mengangguk pelan lalu memeluk tangan Shikamaru erat seolah-olah Ino tidak ingin kehilangan Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum tipis diperlakukan seperti itu oleh calon istrinya.

.

.

.

FICT-nya beres

Fict ini dibuatnya buru-buru banget hoah... update-nya malem

Gomen kalau fict-nya ancur

INI FICT KEJAR-KEJARAN

Hah yang terpenting saya minta **Review **yaa!


End file.
